Son in Law?
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: In which Stu has an interesting conversation with Nick Wilde. One shot.
**Son in Law?**

 **Summary: In which Stu has an interesting conversation with Nick Wilde.**

 **Disclaimer: You already know...**

 **(Now translated into Russian by Turtlene. The link in on my profile at the end.)**

' _It will be fun'_ she said. ' _My parents are great people_ ' she said. ' _They'll like you'_ she said.

' _Dumb bunny…_ ' He thought as he sat there in Stu and Bonnie's living room faking a smile and sitting beside Judy, who seemed to also be faking a smile. Across the table were Stu and Bonnie, also faking smiles. The awkward moment was cut off when Bonnie stood up.

"I think the cookies are ready. Judy, darling, why don't you come and help me? I'm pretty sure your siblings will want a cookie."

"Um… sure, mom." Judy stood up and accompanied her mother towards the kitchen.

Now Nick was left all alone with Stu. Said bunny crossed his arms and inspected the fox with a detailed eye. "So you're the Nick my daughter talks about all the time. Tell me, _fox_ …" Stu said. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

If Nick had a glass of water, he would take a sip and spit it out. "Sorry, sir. What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid not. If you think I'm going to attack her or something worse, then I can assure you, I will never do that to Judy."

Stu raised an eyebrow. "I see. But that is not what I meant."

"No?"

"No."

"Then… what?"

"Are you two getting… _sentimental_ with each other?" Stu asked, not caring about hiding his suspicious tone.

Nick stared at the old bunny with wide eyes. "What…"

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?"

Nick stared dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, sir. But I just don't seem to understand why you are asking me all these questions."

"I'm asking because I am concerned for my daughter. We have allowed her to have a fox friend, but an interspecies relationship is unacceptable with me!"

"What…" Nick repeated until he frowned. "Wait just a minute, Mr. Hopps. What will you do _if_ she was in an interspecies relationship? She's a big girl now, you know."

"She's still my daughter."

"So let's just _assume_ that I am in a relationship with your daughter. What will you do about it?"

"Like I said, is unacceptable with me. I will probably not talk to any of you until you break up with her."

Nick glared at the bunny. "Ok, so let's _assume_ that I love Judy and I will never do anything to harm her. That I will protect her with everything I have and I wouldn't care how other animals will look at us. Especially her own father."

"And why is that? Why would you think Judy will have a relationship with you?"

"Actually, the better question is why Judy will want a relationship with me?" He lowered his ears. "I'm not that special. I'm a fox that used to live off as a con artist until she came around and offered me the chance of a new life. She obviously deserves someone better. Someone that everyone else won't hate, someone that can support her, respect her dreams and someone that can protect her better than I will."

"So it's true then? You're seeking a relationship with my daughter?" Stu glared.

"I never said…" But Nick was interrupted by the bunny.

"How about… NO."

Nick stared with wide eyes. He had two choices: one, he could keep arguing with Judy's father until someone had to break the fight and Judy wouldn't want that. And second, he could just end this argument with just giving up and Judy will be happy that nothing else happened. Either way, he will lose. "No, sir. I am not trying seek a relationship with Judy. Nor a fight with you."

Stu just stared with an unreadable expression. Then, he extended his hand for Nick to shake. Nick stared at the hand and then at Stu, whose frowny face was replaced with the usual humble smile. "Congratulations, foxy. You passed the test."

"Test? What test?"

Stu lowered his hand. "Well, I was actually testing you. I don't want my daughter running off with just anybody. Her last boyfriend… er… doesn't matter if he was a bunny, he was a… um… _skunk butt_. Wouldn't even want to try and fight for her. But you are a fox, and yet, you behave way better than that bunny. Not to mention, you fell right into my trap."

Nick stared.

"You really like her, don't you?" Stu smiled.

"No, I don't, sir."

Stu stared.

"I love her." Nick whispered as he looked away.

"Atta boy." Stu extended his hand again and this time Nick shook it. But Stu pulled him closer and whispered. "I am still trying to get my head around all this interspecies relationships, so you take it easy. I know you two aren't in a relationship…yet, but you try to hurt her and will unleash 275 bunnies against you. Got that?"

Nick nodded as Stu let him go.

"Good." Stu sat back.

 **Sorry it was short, but this is just one of many other ideas on how I think Stu and Nick will meet. The other ideas… aren't as friendly as this one. Again, sorry of the characters were a little OOC. Review!**


End file.
